deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
SB-762 Battle Rifle
|sell=1380 |upgrades= 1x 4X Scope/Holoscope 1x Laser Sight 1x Silencer (Lancer) 3x Rate of Fire 3x Damage Output |manufacturer = Steiner-Bisley GmbH }}The Steiner-Bisley Model 762 Battle Rifle is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The Battle Rifle is a very powerful assault weapon for the aggressive player, dealing very high damage values per shot that can drop most targets with one to three rounds to the head. It is reasonably accurate at up to sniper range and has very clear ironsights, providing the player with a poor man's sniper rifle that is easier to acquire and maintain. With a 4X Scope it becomes a much more economical substitute for that weapon entirely. The drawbacks of such a weapon are many, however. For starters, the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds it fires are very hard to find, being among the rarer types of munitions the player can encounter in the world. On the occasions where they can be bought from a vendor, Battle Rifle ammo packs are usually in short supply and expensive. Secondly, while it can prove to be a deadly weapon at range, up close the Battle Rifle can falter very quickly due to its slow fire rate, big crosshair bloom and small magazine size of 10 that cannot be upgraded. Finally, the Battle Rifle on its own is relatively clunky to bring around if the player does not purchase inventory size upgrades, making it a poor choice for supply-intensive situations. Notes *The standard Battle Rifle does not accept a suppressor, therefore it is not advisable to collect and spend crafting parts on if the player is attempting a stealth-focused playthrough. The Lancer variant, however, can be silenced. **It is still of practical value if the player has the Micro-Assembler augmentation unlocked and upgraded however as dismantling the Battle Rifle will yield upwards of 60 crafting parts per unit. *For whatever reason, the Battle Rifles themselves can be found much more frequently in the world compared to their own ammo packs. In such cases picking up entire units can be a more productive alternative to scrounging the area or buying more ammo from vendors. Variants 'Elite Edition Battle Rifle' *Included as part of the Assault Pack DLC, Season Pass or Deluxe Edition. **Compact (5x2) carbine variant with faster fire rate and higher recoil. '762-TS Lancer Rifle' *Found for the first time in Golem City in an alcove accessible via the second gondola. Purchasable from Mikael Mendel's store upon returning to Prague afterwards. **Bolt-action DMR variant with integral scope and better damage. Ammo capacity is limited to 3 rounds per magazine and only accepts Armor Piercing rounds. Compatible with suppressor. Trivia *Visually and purpose-wise, the Model 762 was likely based on the while drawing several design cues from the Longsword Whisperhead SERSR, most notably the stock and lower receiver. *The way Jensen braces the forend of the rifle resembles that of the "Center Axis Relock" gunfighting technique, however the rest of the rifle isn't held at an angle at any time, making the hand position pointless. Gallery Case studies 20160922014546_1.jpg|Case studies of the Steiner-Bisley Model 762 battle rifle. 20160922021025_1.jpg|Case studies of the 762-TS "Lancer" variant. 20160922021037_1.jpg|Case studies of the Elite Edition Battle Rifle. Upgrade options 20160922014532_1.jpg|The basic Model 762's upgrade options. 20160922020828_1.jpg|The Lancer model's upgrade options. 20160922021044_1.jpg|The Elite Edition Battle Rifle's upgrade options. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided